1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to the field of hitches and, more particularly, to hitches for towing a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention involves attaching a gooseneck trailer to a vehicle. However, it can be applicable for some conventional trailer hookups as well. Gooseneck trailers have a towing tongue longer than conventional trailers. The attachment point on the tongue is bent down and connects to a towing ball. The ball is on a hauling bed, and centered over the rear axle, of a towing vehicle. The vehicle most commonly used is a farm type truck. The bend allows the towing tongue of a gooseneck trailer to swing past raised sides of a truck bed for necessary turns.
Many trucks designed to tow conventional trailers have a receiver hitch mechanism. This system extends out from the rear bumper, thus, it can be compatible to the present invention also.
To attach the trailer, the driver must back the truck and align the attaching point on the trailer tongue over the towing ball. This usually requires several attempts to accomplish because the driver often can't see the towing ball from his position in the truck. To simplify this task, the driver, when looking through the rear window, needs a device to show the location of the towing ball in relation to the trailer tongue when the optimum point to hitch is reached.
Although other solutions have been presented, we believe, a simple, inexpensive method should be introduced as the following invention provides.
While the embodiment of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.